Vampire (Pure's)
Vampire Vampire is a superior element that requires Nightmare, Darkness and 700 diamonds, costing 2250 total diamonds. Vampire has capabilities of stealing health in its spells, with combined fast attacks and high damage. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : Very High Speed : Fast Passive Skill '-> '''When health is below 150, your speed is increased by 10% and you become elusive for 3 seconds. Cooldown':' 7 seconds '''Spells' Hunger for Blood Stuns the nearest opponent, then proceeds to suck out their blood, diminishing health from their victim. --> The user does the default animation used for most contact spells. If there are no players nearby, they dash forward instead. If they catch an opponent, they stun it for the spell's duration, afterwards, teleport at the victim's back and suck their blood from their neck, reducing 17% of their health and healing the user 13% of their health. The victim leaves drops of blood on their path, making them easier to track by other users. The blood does nothing when stepped on. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Blood Bound Calls out on several bats that swarm around the caster which damage nearby users and leech away health from them. --> Charges for 1.7 seconds (doesn't require charging with left mouse button) then summons a troupe of bats that fly around them, each do 30 ~ 55 damage to each opponent nearby, and delivering more damage when the opponent is nearby. Bats that fly and bite enemies don't explode. They simply steal 5 hp from each of them (but depends on the distance of the victims) then passes through more enemies. When the target is as close as 4 studs range or less, they take most damage, ranging from 300 ~ 550 damage and stealing as much as 50 health. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 995 shards Nocturnal Being Covers them self with night darkness and travels forward, inflicting Fear on anyone they pass by. --> Darkness surrounds an area within 33 stud range, blinding anyone inside of it and dealing 8 ~ 40 damage per half second and paralyzing them. Halfway through the darkness' time span, they dash forward, making them invulnerable to most attacks. However, spells that can grab, stun, and do reduction effects can still be applied to the user, although they won't receive any damage. Opponents on the way receive "Fear" debuff that lasts for 5 seconds (25 DDF per second). This travelling spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1145 shards Vlad Dracula Transforms into a horrifying vampire. Has different methods of leeching blood from their victims. --> Kneels down the ground, and your body slowly becomes a vampire, almost similar to that of Vlad Dracula. Buffs during vampire state include the following : * 10% more damage * 80% chance of life steal * 25% less gravity * 30% faster Dracula has a variety of attacks that would be used to attack his victims and leave them vulnerable to your power. Each one requires a different key to be activated. # Absurd Nocturn -> 'Becomes elusive for 2.5 seconds. Increases speed by 20% and heals 10 HP per 0.5 seconds. Requires 'Z' key to use. Cooldown: 10 seconds # '''Pet Bats -> '''Releases 7 bats from their body, being shot towards the direction of the cursor. Each does 10 ~ 30 damage. Requires 'X' key to trigger. Cooldown: 4 seconds # '''Vampire's Fangs -> '''Spits out 2 fangs that momentarily stun opponents for a second, each does fixed 100 damage. Can do fatal 375 damage if it hits the head. Requires 'C' key to use. Fangs regrow from the user after 3 seconds. Cooldown: 8 seconds # '''Cape of Doom -> '''Covers them self with the cape on their back, then turns into a small bat, travelling 45 studs with the help of the mouse cursor. Requires 'V' key to activate. Cooldown: 13 seconds. # '''Vampiric Domination -> '''Dashes towards 11 studs range at a high speed. Catches any nearby opponent, then bites them, dealing 100 ~ 245 damage, passing them a vampiric power that makes them one with Dracula. The victim can obtain 25% more power, 20% more speed and 10% defense. Although the victim can't attack the user, Dracula can damage them with 5% more damage. Effects last for 9 seconds. Requires 'B' key to activate. Cooldown: 16 seconds The transformation lasts for 50 seconds. This transformation spell has a 1 minute and 10 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 450 mana and costs 1350 shards '''Vampires' Banquet Splits for up to 6 vampires, targeting nearby unsuspecting opponents biting each one of them, inflicting paralyze, Fear and large amounts of damage. Also reduces their mana and stamina. '' --> Beholds the darkness around them then splits up into a maximum of 6 vampires (depending on the number of users) and are all the same, just to prevent recognition of who the real user is (unless you used it on one opponent). After splitting up, they charge against nearby users within 30 studs range. Each vampire bites the opponent and deals 29 ~ 57 damage but increases by 1.7x when there's another user. To make it harder for opponents outside the ultimate familiarize with the real user, vampires switch from one opponent to another (unless you're just one) with high speed. Total damage is unpredictable. Each bite made also reduces stamina and mana by 75. This ultimate lasts for 10 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1500 shards